The present invention relates to a new and distinct Lavandula plant, botanically known as Lavandula angustifolia, commonly referred to as English Lavender and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘sako1644’.
The new Lavandula plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new unique Lavandula plants with good performance and attractive plant form and flower coloration.
The new Lavandula plant originated from an open-pollination in June, 2015 of Lavandula angustifolia ‘Felice’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown proprietary selection of Lavandula angustifolia as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lavandula plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands in July, 2016.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lavandula plant by terminal stem cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands since August, 2016 has shown that the unique features of this new Lavandula plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.